The Reunion of Truth
by Gracielle Thycerosia
Summary: This story tell you about my OC, her past of Friendship, & her Future to meet her Friends and Destiny. It's kind of an Interlude of These Dimension Holes. I do not Own Aposta, Ziel, & Quis, I i only own My OC and the Plot. X Oneshoot, Hope you like it! /Bad summary/


**Meranii : Hi Everyone! ^^ I finally come up with a story, so i hope you all will like it! All the credits goes to Omnious as my gratitude for letting my OC in his story, Thank you so much Omnious!**

**Fiora : Honto ni arigato gozaimasu, Omnious-san!**

**Meranii : Ok, let's start the story! Enjoy ~ **

**Fiora : R&R please ; )**

* * *

The wind blew peacefully, the water at the shore cold and refreshing. At the reef, there are two little girl playing cheerfully,

"Aposta! come here! look what i found!" A little girl with flowy black hair hold a pink clamshell on her palm

"what is it? what is it?" a beautiful little girl with straight and black hair ran to her friend. When the girl open her palm,

"wow~ It's really preety~" Aposta eye sparkle

"Hmm," The black haired girl nod as an agreement

"Fiora, can i have one?" Aposta ask with full hope

"Sure! Later, ok?" Fiora smilled at Aposta. Aposta smilled back and nod.

* * *

When they walk to the playground at the park near the beach, they saw 2 boys about their age building a sand castle at the sand box,

"Hey, lets play with them!" Fiora pull Aposta to the sand box

"Hey, can we play with you?" Fiora ask nicely while Aposta hide shyly behind Fiora

"yeah, sure," The boy with black spiky hair smiled at them both while the other boy with black straight hair & wearing an eyeglass busy coordinating the sand castle.

While they play, Fiora get some sand at the corner of the sand box with a small bucket, Aposta coordinated the sand castle on the left side while the boys on the right side. Aposta secretly look at the boy with spiky hair, when the boys done his side,

"There, we done!" The boys shouted happlly. When Aposta and Fiora look, their eye sparkle,

"Wow~" They both spoke

"hehe, cool right? not like your side, the fondation is to little. it will fall if you put another sand on the top," The boy with spiky hair smirks at them both

"H-hey! I already thinks it kind of good..." Aposta answer nervously.

"You should not say that," The boy with glasses warn his friend

"Hey, how about this!" Fiora punch the right side tower of the sand castle

"No!" Both of the boys shouted. Aposta only giggled,

"How about this!" The boy with spiky hair wipe out the castle door on the left side

"And this!" The boy with the glasses wipe out the sand window

"Hey! I just finished that!" Fiora Protested

"I took very hard to make that!" Aposta also protested. They all beginning to destroyed the sand castle a little by little,

"Stop that, Block Head!" Aposta beginning to cursed the boy with spiky hair

"You stop that, Shy Princess!" The boy with spiky hair cursed back

"Take that!" Fiora begin to throw some water at the small bucket the boy with glasses

"Miss me, Miss me!" The boy with glasses beginning to dodge the water to avoid getting hit by it

After several minutes of mouth fighting and throwing water...

"hah... hah..." They all breath heavilly, starting to get tired. Suddenly, They all laugh joyly. Then they all stand up clean the sand from their cloth,

"Oh my, that is fun!" Aposta said cheerfully

"Yeah!," Fiora energetically punch her fist to the air

"You can say that again," The boy with straight hair fix his glasses

"Let's play that again sometimes," The boy with spiky hair suggested

"By the way, my name is Ziel," He introduce his self

"My name is Quis, Nice to meet you," The boy with glasses continued

"My name is Fiora. Hajimemashite!" She Answer kindly (Hajimemashite means How Do You Do in Japanese)

"M-my name is Aposta. Nice to meet you..." Aposta answer surprisely

"So, you guys live near here?" Ziel ask kindly

"Hmm," Fiora shook her head

"Our familly is having a vacation here," Aposta answer cheerfully

"So do we!" Quis answered

"Hey, do you goes to Tunas Bangsa Elementary this season?" Fiora ask

"Yeah, you guys too?" Ziel ask. They both nod, after that day, they become friend.

* * *

Three years later...

Fiora, Aposta, Quis, & Ziel walk together after school. They talking some kind of new game just released,

"Hey, i heard that a new action fighting game just released," Fiora start a conversation

"Yes, I know. If i can remember corectly the name is Grand Chase?" Quis stated

"Grand Chase? What name is that?" Aposta confused a little

"I don't know about you guys but i'll going to try it," Ziel stated

After parting from her friends, Fiora waving her hand as the good bye then went inside her house,

"Tadaima!" Fiora take off her shoes and went to her room (Tadaima means I'm Home in Japanese)

"Fiora! Quickly take your shower and have dinner! I must go to work tonight!" Fiora mother calls Fiora from the kitchen

"Ok mom! I will there in a minute!" Fiora answer from her room

* * *

_Meranii : Ok, Now to talk about Fiora. She is an ordinary girl that love to play Grand Chase (Later will be told). She only have her mother that must go to work everynight so she can get a better life for her and Fiora. She work as the cleaning lady at a famous hotel in Indonesia. Her father died when she just a baby. She have a split bangs that long about her face. her hair is flowy long until her waist. Her hairstyle when she a kid look like Musa Believix in winx club, when she grow up her hair style look like Bloom Believix in winx club. She always tie her hair with a cute bow, at least in this story. She is always energetic, kind, friendly, cheerfull, and optimistic. She Never give up in anything except when is about Mathematics._

_Ok back to the story ; )_

* * *

After having a shower and change to her pajamas, she went to the kitchen and having a dinner by her self. After cleaning all the dishses and put them to the cabinet, she went to her room and starting up her computer. she begin to search about Grand Chase, making an ID, Download the file & start playing it.

The Morning...

"Hmm," She rub her eyes and stretch her body and look at the clock, it shows 6.45 AM

"OH MY GOD! I'm going to be late!" she quickly jumped from her bed, go to the bathroom to brush her tooth, struggle with her uniform, wear her shoes, and run quickly to her school.

Break time,

"Aww~ i'm starving..." Fiora clutch her belly and hung her head down while she walking together with Aposta, Ziel, and Quis

"Why didn't you have breakfast first before leaving?" Quis asked

"I was going to be late if i do that! aww~ never to play game until midnight..." Fiora still clutching her belly

"Oh my, come sit down first. you will be faint if you keep doing that, i will buy you some fried rice, ok?" Aposta quickly run to one of the canteen shop

"What character do you play?" Ziel ask

"Well, i play Elesis, Lire, and Arme," Fiora answer

"Hehe, I already got Ronan," Ziel smirks

"I got Ronan, Lass, and Ryan," Quis answer proudly

"He? Not fair! How did you guys did that! Aww~" Fiora stand up when she protested but got sit down again of her grumbly belly

"Here Fiora, my treat," Aposta smiled

"Thank you, Aposta," Fiora smile before taking a full plate of Fried rice

After 3 minutes struggling the food,

"Hah! Oishi-nee! Now i have my strength back again!" Fiora smilled energeticly (Oishi means Delicious in Japanese)

"Whoa~ That was fast..." Ziel shocked because Fiora Turbo Eating

"What can i say? I'm desperately hungry!" Fiora answer confidently

"Ok now, wait for us finished the food ok?" Quis ask nicely, Fiora only sighed and sit down next to Aposta

After they eat, Ziel, Quis, and Fiora keep talking about Grand Chase. They forgot about Aposta that still over there. She didn't talk because she didn't have any interest on what they are talking. When the bell rang, they go back to their classes. Aposta with Fiora, Ziel with Quis.

When school finished, they walk together as usual. Aposta only talk less when she saw Fiora become so close to Ziel and Quis. From that day, Aposta Friendship between Quis & Ziel become more distant, especially Fiora. They become talk less to each other, they still friend but not so close as they use to be. Fiora didn't know why her friend become more distant from her, every time that Fiora ask her to play with her, she will answer,

"Sorry Fiora, i can't. I must study..." Then she walk away with a small smile before she turn away

* * *

One day, Break time at the canteen,

"Hey, i heard that Grand Chase have a new fitur on their game," Quis stated

"What is it?" Ziel ask curiously

"A friend icon, we can chat, invite, and follow another player on their game! Awesome right?" Quis ask

"Yeah! What did you think, Fiora? Aposta when you will join us play?" Ziel ask excitingly

Fiora and Aposta space out until Quis ask them a question,

"Hey, what is wrong with you guys?" Quis asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah it's great," Fiora answer awkwardly, Aposta only snap out her head and continued eating

"OK, what's wrong with you guys?" Ziel ask seriously. Fiora sigh heavily,

"Fine. I'm going to move out this sunday," Fiora talk unwillingly

"WHAT!" Quis, Ziel, even Aposta shock from this news

"But why?" Quis asked

"My mom get a promotion on her job that must make us move out to another city," Fiora answered

"That is a great news, but why is suddenly is a bad thing?" Aposta hung her head down, Ziel only nod

* * *

Sunday,

Quis, Ziel, & Aposta wave their hand from the road to the blue minivan drive away. Fiora look out from the window and wave her hand to her friend from distant. We will meet again someday, i promise...

After a month of Fiora moving,

"Guys, i'm going to be transfer to Bali next week..." Aposta talk softly to Ziel and Quis

"What?" Again, Ziel and Quis dramaticly shocked

"My parent open a new cloth shop there, i must go with them. The file alredy being prepare," Aposta stated with smile. Ziel and Quis understand why she must go. After Aposta Departure, Ziel and Quis always remember Aposta, their friend.

Many year has pass, Quis, Ziel, & Aposta begin forgetting who is Fiora, But their still having some memory of her with them together.

Only Fiora who still remember them, everyday she always think of them. Hoping that they will see each other again...

After several years, Aposta move back to her childhood town. She goes to the same school as Ziel & Quis by accident.

* * *

One year later after Aposta return...

The sun rise from the starry night sky, the shine hit a girl face from her wooden glass window. She opened her eyes slowly then sit on the bed, she rub her eyes then opened her window. When She saw the sun rise slowly, she began to smile,

"My first day on school, beginning of my new life. Guys, I hope i can see you again..." The girl then jumped off from the bed and start stretching. She brush her hair on the miror desk and pick up a pink clamshell necklace that she made by her self. The necklace string is silver. She never have a chance to give the necklace to her friend. She went downstairs and take a shower, after that she went to her room and change to her uniform school. After having a breakfast, she wear her black shoes and goes to her new school.

About 10 minutes of walking, she can see her new school at the front. When she enter the gate, she stopped and ask the security,

"Excuse me, sir," She asked

"Oh yes, can i help you?" the security asked

"Yes, can you tell me where is the principle office? i'm a new transfer student." she answer kindly

"Ofcourse, ofcourse, the Principle already inform me about you. Please, follow me," The man lead her to the office. She thank the man nicely and knocked the office door,

"Come in," The man with blue suit stand up

"Good morning, sir," The girl greet

"Oh, what a polite young lady. Welcome to our school, i hope you will enjoy your study here," The Principle greet the girl

"Thank you, sir," The girl answered

"Let me take you to your class," The Principle lead the girl to her first class

"Excuse me, miss Shinta? The new student has arrive," The Principle inform the teacher

"Oh yes, please come in," The teacher invited me, the Principle walk me in to the class the announce me,

"Student, we have a new friend here. Be nice to her, ok?" The Principle ask the student in the class

"OK, sir!" The student answer

"Can you introduce your self to us please?" Miss Shinta ask nicely, the girl nod,

"Hi everyone! My name is Fiora Pace, i hope we can be good friend," Fiora bow to her classmate

"Fiora~ Where i have heard that name before..." Ziel say in his thought, try to remember

"Fiora~ She is familiar~ Do i know her?" Aposta thought keep guessing who is the new girl

Fiora keep observing her classmate until she stop at the girl with straight black hair and the boy with spiky hair behind her. She keep thinking,

"Is that really them?" in her thought

* * *

**Fiora POV**

After the Principle left the class, miss Shinta shows my seat near the window of the class. My seat is on the same line as the girl that familiar to me. The girl and the boy that familiar to me is looking at me when i sit down. I only smiled warmly at them and wave my hand slightly.

Break time, When some of the student went to the canteen, the girl that familiar to me went to the desk of the boy that i maybe knew. They talked,

"Hey, Block Head. It's just me or i think that she is familiar?" Aposta talk silently

"I'm not a Block Head! But i think that i knew her some where to," Ziel answered whispery

When they talked, i went to their desk. Then i said hi to them,

"Hello! My name is Fiora, what's yours?" My eyes widen when i asked them

"H-hi, My name is Ziel Pentral. Nice to meet you," Ziel a little troble, he can't deal with girl after all

"Hi, i'm Aposta Violo. Nice to meet you," Aposta answered awkwardly

"Huh?" Fiora bit surprise and confuse. She surprise that she can meet her friend again, but confuse why they didn't remember her.

"What?" Ziel bit confuse by Fiora reaction

"Did we say something wrong?" Aposta same confused as Ziel

"Uh? Oh, nothing, nothing," Fiora laugh nervously when she knew that her friend doesn't remember her

**End POV**

* * *

The night,

After Fiora take her shower, she went to her room and sit infront of the mirror. She took the necklace that she made for Aposta, she starring at it,

"Huh... Why they don't remember me?" she ask to no one particularly. Then she suddenly fire up,

"I will made them remember me. I will! But why i don't see Quis? What have happen to him?" Fiora than put the necklace down, stand up, walk to her laptop and klik the Grand Chase icon.

The next day,

Break time, Fiora walk to Aposta desk and ask her for lunch,

"Hi! Want to join me for lunch? Pretty please..." Fiora beg Aposta until her eye widen cutely, Aposta only giggled and nod as a yes

"Yay! Hey Ziel! Want to join us?" Fiora invite Ziel with energetically

"Y-yeah sure, Why not," Then we go to the canteen together. They share some story and talk with joy, Thank god.

_At least, we can hang out again... But i will, made them remember again ~ _Fiora thought, then she smilled

* * *

Fiora : Hi Everyone! Sorry but Meranii is not here yet, so i replacing for while. She said that she hope you guys like it. R&R Please...

By the way, My name has a meaning, Fiora means Flower and Pace means Peace. Oh yes, Please read my appearance on These Dimension Holes by Omnious /Wink/


End file.
